Rockley Rochester
|age = 39 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Chocolate factory owner |family = Archie Rochester |affiliation = Rochester Chocolates |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #9: Sweet Revenge (s4) }} Rockley Rochester was a suspect in the murder investigation of bon vivant Jack Goodwin in Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Rockley is the 39-year-old owner of Rochester Chocolates. He has curly black hair under a lime green top hat. He wears a fuchsia jacket with taupe buttons over a gold-lined blueberry blue shirt with a gold chain. Besides that, he is seen wearing lime green gloves and is shown holding a cane and a bag of chocolates. It is known that Rockley is left-handed, drinks mint julep and has contact with horses. Events of Criminal Case Rockley became a suspect after the player and Isaac found the body floating on the chocolate river. He was very distressed at a murder occurring at his factory. Not only the fact that Jack died, but he was stuffed to death with his new chocolate creation, Pinkelation Sensation. He requested to the player to find the killer as quickly as possible, as he was worried he would be ruined if word about a murder occurring at his factory ever got out. Rockley was spoken to again about a blackmail letter he received from the victim about one of his creations. He said the object in question was one of his most secret candy concoctions, the everlasting snozzgopper. The victim managed to steal its recipe and threatened to give it to Rockley's rivals if he was not payed a handsome sum of money. When Isaac pointed out how beneficial to him that he was killed, Rockley said that although he was relieved, he would never wish him dead. In the end, Rockley was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Violetta Blue for Jack's murder. But he was spoken to again about him possibly Mr Alastor, the man behind the recent parties. He said Alastor contacted him remotely about using his factory to host his most extravagant party to date, Rockley was happy to oblige. However, he never knew if Alastor even attended the party or not. He welcomed the player and Isaac to look around the factory and ensure there were no more dangers lurking, and told them to keep an eye out for his latest creation. After searching the factory, they found a chess set with the pieces broken. The pieces were sent to Charlie, who discovered the pieces were chocolate with an edible metallic coating. He teamed up with Viola and managed to restore the pieces, so Isaac and the player decided to return the set to Rockley. He was glad to see that Isaac liked his latest creation, thanked the player for finding it and putting it back together, and even gave Isaac his own set as a parting gift. Trivia *Rockley is based on Willy Wonka, a character from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Case appearances *Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects